Without Hesitation
by mabwrites12
Summary: Collection of one-shots focused around Wicken, with appearances by other characters and ships. Some one-shots are related and some are not. Warning: spoilers through 2x16.
1. Without Hesitation

Summary: Following the events of 2x16 after they leave the mountain, a one-shot. Spoilers for 2x16.

Summary: Warning: spoilers for 2x16. Following the events of 2x16, Wick gets Raven back home to camp Jaha. Wicken. Currently a one-shot but will probably become a collection of one-shots

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the 100

* * *

Without Hesitation

Wick didn't think about all the people that were eradiated, he didn't spare a thought about the man he himself had killed only hours earlier. He couldn't, not right now. He was sure later on when they were all safely back in Camp Jaha recovering his mind would wander. As Raven had pointed out, he was on Earth now and this was currently the norm. He is not sure he will ever get used to it.

He waits impatiently as Octavia unlocks him from his chains on the wall, he has never been so happy to see her in his life. He doesn't waste a moment as he hurries over to the abandoned table Raven lays on, relief filling him as he sees the rise and fall of her chest. He feels a moment of guilt as he watches Kane untie Abby, relieved that she took Raven's place. If they hadn't stopped when they did he was sure Raven wouldn't be with him anymore.

He isn't sure the sound of her screaming will ever leave him mind, or the feeling of helplessness as he could do nothing to stop it. He wants to be out of here, never to come back to this mountain again. He smiles when her eyes focus on him for a moment, "Hey."

"Hey," She says with a raspy voice as she looks around the room. Octavia made quick work of freeing the others and Clarke had just arrived. Stretchers were being made to carry those too weak to make the trip back to Camp Jaha. Raven watched Miller reunite with his father from the corner of her eye. She attempted to get up but quickly fell back onto the bed, hissing in pain.

"Careful," Wick muttered as he placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from trying to get up again. "You're not going anywhere with that thing," He said as he removed the remaining broken brace, "You're trying mine on when we get back to camp."

"Your brace was a piece of crap," She muttered, leaving a smile on his face.

"Maybe we can make you a new one together," He smiles at her.

"Wick, I have to get out of here," The smiles are gone and he can see the panic returning to her eyes.

"We are going." He promises, grasping her hand. "Everything is fine. I'm getting you out of here right now."

Octavia came over to them, "We are heading out soon. We just need to make a few more stretches, I'll bring one here when they are done."

"We don't need one, I got her."

"Are you sure?" Octavia asked, "It's an eight hour trip back to camp."

"We are fine. We just want to get out of here."

Octavia nodded in understanding, "We should be leaving soon. We will have them in case you change your mind during the trip." She left the two to go and talk to her brother, by the looks of it they would be leaving soon.

Wick moved quickly, dropping her hand and scooping her up into his arms. He hissed in pain, forgetting about him arm, but quickly readjusted her weight so his good arm held the most of it.

"You cannot carry me all the way back to camp," She argued even as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She wouldn't admit that she felt immensely safer in his arms, "Wick, your arm."

"Just relax, Reyes." He said as he moved towards the front of the room. The pain in his arm began to dull as he pulled her closer, "Let's get you home."

Abby was lifted onto a stretcher, her hand held tightly by Kane as the group began to move out. Besides Abby and Raven everyone else was walking, with a few carrying stretchers in case that situation changed.

"You got her?" Bellamy asked as Wick passed him to follow the group out of the room. Octavia was leading the group through the mountain as Bellamy and Clarke agreed to take up the rear.

"Absolutely," He answered without hesitation, Clarke stepped forward with a bright orange blanket and maneuvered it to wrap around Raven's shoulders, "Thanks." He readjusted Raven as he moved through the mountain, her head resting against his chest.

* * *

The darkness outside the mountain seemed appropriate as they all breathed the fresh air. Despite everyone being tired, they were motivated to put some distance between themselves and the mountain before they stopped for a break.

Wick readjusted Raven again, trying to pull the blanket tighter in the cooler air, "You okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded against him, opening her eyes.

"Why don't you try and sleep."

"It's hard when your transport keeps talking."

He rolled her eyes, but was secretly loving her snarky responses, it meant she was feeling better than she looked. "No good dead. Sleep, I'll be quiet."

"Thank you," She muttered and he knew she didn't mean his promise to be quiet.

* * *

They were only a few miles from the mountain when Octavia called the group to a stop, there was movement in the bushes ahead. Any relief felt from escaping the mountain disappeared as they waited. Those strong enough and carrying weapons formed a circle around the injured.

"Show yourself!" Octavia called after a long moment.

Wick strained to see in the darkness as someone came out from behind the trees. His hands were held in surrender and blood covered his shirt, "Octavia."

"Lincoln," The group relaxed as Octavia embraced him, "Are you okay?"

"The blood is not mine," He said as he caressed her cheek, "Cage is no longer a problem."

* * *

The group continued on, Octavia and Lincoln leading with Bellamy and Clarke taking up the rear. No one discussed Cage's death or how Lincoln got free from the grounders. It could all wait until they were safely back at camp.

They had been walking for about three hours when it was decided that they needed a break. They rested in a grassy area, Wick carefully laying Raven on the ground. His arms throbbed and he was grateful for the rest. Monty and Octavia were passing around supplies they had taken when they left the mountain. Lincoln, Bellamy and Miller stood guard as Clarke took time to check the injured, starting with her mother.

"Here," Octavia said as she handed him rations for both he and Raven. "She doing okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Rest up your arms, Romeo." She said with a roll of her eyes as she moved on.

Wick took a long sip from his water. The adrenaline from the escape had helped him in his task of carrying Raven for miles but as he rested he felt tired. Suddenly Clarke was at his side, moving towards Raven.

"How is she?"

"Alright, I think." He watched as Clarke moved the blanket to check her wound.

"You both were in that explosion, right?"

"Yeah, is she okay?" He asked nervously as Clarke continued to examine her.

"For now," She said as she turned to face him. "We can give better care and take a closer look at camp. You doing okay? How is your arm?"

"It will be fine until camp."

"You want me to get some people and a stretcher for this next leg? Give yourself a break."

"I got her," Wick said seeing the doubt in her eyes, "We are okay."

"Let me know if you change your mind. See if you can get her to eat something."

"Okay."

He waited for a moment before waking her, knowing the toll she had taken in the past twenty-four hours. He moved closer to her, shaking her awake, "Raven."

She bolted awake, only held down by his arms, "Where are we?"

"A little less than half way there," He said as he helped her sit up and lean against him. "Here, drink some."

She took the water bottle from him and took a long sip. He handed her the ration of nuts next and she ate a few bites. It was still dark but close to morning, "How long have I been out?"

"About three hours. We found Lincoln and are on our way home."

"How is your arm?"

"Holding up fine, was it not a comfy enough pillow?"

"Shut up," She muttered as she took another sip of water. She tried moving her leg, but to no avail.

"Don't worry about it. We will get you all fixed up back at camp."

"I just wish…"

"Don't worry about it," Wick said as he caressed her cheek, surprised when she let him linger. "I won't leave without you."

"Thank you."

"Are you kidding? Who else would I be able to share all my genius ideas with?"

"You're an idiot."

* * *

Before too long the group prepared to move again. Clarke checked in one more time as Wick refused a stretcher, lifting Raven back into his arms. The sun was just beginning to rise as they moved forward.

The walk was mostly silent, listening in the forest for threats or quiet conversations between small groups. Raven still felt tired as she attempted to keep her eyes open.

"Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"You are so stubborn," He argued.

"Entertain me."

"Carrying you isn't enough?" He asked with a laugh. He smiled down at her, before answering. "I have actually been thinking about my brace."

"Ugh, that piece of junk."

"What's wrong with it?"

"What's right with it?"

"What changes does it need?"

"Good thing this is a long trip, this could take a while."

"Let's hear it, Reyes."

* * *

They spent the next leg of the trip arguing over the design of Raven's new brace. Their quarrel kept Wick's mind of the throbbing in his arms and Raven's from the gravity of what had happened to her. The time passed quickly for the two as they went at it for the next three hours, until they called the next break.

Wick settled down on the ground, his arm wrapped around Raven as she leaned into him. They drank their water in peace, dropping the plans for the brace for now.

"I know we are all tired," Bellamy said as the group rested, "But we are almost there. Two more hours and we will be back behind the safe walls of camp. Rest up and we will move out in a bit."

"How are you two doing?" Clarke asked as she came over to check on Raven. Raven tiredly ignored Clarke as she checked over her injuries. "We will clean everything when we get back to camp, okay?" She nodded as she rested her head on Wick, "Still don't want a stretcher?"

"Please," Wick scoffed. "We made it six hours, the last two will be a breeze."

"You will have to be checked when we get back to camp. Are you sure your arm is okay? It won't do you any good to injure it further."

"We will be fine."

Clarke nodded as she left the pair calling to Raven, "Get some rest, we are almost there."

The group prepared to move out again, Raven had fallen into a light sleep but felt herself being scooped up again, "Kyle?"

"Shh, go back to sleep." He kept the blanket wrapped around her, "We are almost home."

* * *

The last two hours of the trip seemed to last forever for Wick. Everyone was beginning to drag, and Wick could feel aching in his arms. However, he kept going, keeping a tight hold on a sleeping Raven whose arms had fallen from around his neck during her slumber.

The sight of camp gave the entire group a bit more energy. A few called out cheers of happiness as they approached the gate, Wick felt the cheering himself.

"Reyes," He whispered waking her, "We are here."

Raven slowly opened her eyes, leaving her head resting against his chest as the group approached the gate. The gate opened quickly and those inside welcomed them in.

Raven watched as they entered into camp. Octavia and Lincoln lead the way, looking like a power couple. They were followed by Abby's stretcher who Kane was watching over with a tight grasp on the chancellor's hand. Jackson quickly ushered them to medical.

Everyone was happy and relieved as they made their way into camp, except Jasper who stood by the gate. Raven remembered the girl he had been infatuated with and quickly realized what her fate must have been. Her heart ached for him as she remembered something.

"Wick, wait."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded as she pulled the goggles out, "Jasper." He looked up to meet her gaze, "I almost forgot, here."

"My goggles," He muttered giving her a small smile, "Thanks."

Wick carried her further into camp as Jackson hurried towards them, "Abby wants Raven to be checked out in medical immediately, come this way."

* * *

Wick carefully laid Raven down on the exam table, as a medical personal tried to push him away, "You need to go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You should get checked out yourself."

"After she is cleared," Wick argued as he moved to stand by her head, well out of the way.

"Wick, you need to get looked at too," Raven tried to argue.

"I will, you first."

"Let him be," Abby called from her own exam table. Kane hovering near her as Jackson began his exam, "He will behave."

"Very well," The doctor said as she began Raven's exam. She started at the sight where they had taken her bone marrow, working carefully to clean the wound. Raven bit her lip in pain as Wick gave her his hand to squeeze.

The doctor moved quickly wrapping the newly cleaned wound before moving onto the smaller cuts from the explosion. She took a look at her other leg before addressing Raven, "You look okay. You're going to be tired, bone marrow donation takes a lot out of a person. You will need to rest."

"Hear that?" Wick said as Raven rolled her eyes, "Good thing you aren't stubborn or anything."

Wick moved Raven to a chair as he switched places with her. Kane had just been cleared and was taking the cleared Abby back to her tent to rest. The medical ward began cycling through the kids, checking over each and every one before assigning them a room to rest in.

The doctor made quick work of the cuts from the explosion but took her time with his arm. "It looks like a shoulder sprain."

"See not that bad," Wick joked to the unamused Raven.

The doctor took her time taping up his injury, "The discomfort should be gone in about two weeks, rest until then."

Wick waited until the doctor left to get another patient before moving to lift Raven, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you back to you room." He answered as he lifted her up. He could feel the pain more without the adrenaline of getting to safety pumping through his veins.

"Put me down, Kyle. You need to rest your arm."

He ignored her as he carried her out of medical and toward her room, "This is the last time. Once I build your awesome new brace you won't need me to carry you."

"We are doomed."

* * *

Wick carried her to her room and placed her on her bed, she could already feel her eyes growing heavy, "I'll come and check on you later."

"No," She called, grabbing his hand before he could leave. "Please stay."

"Raven, you need to sleep."

"I will, but I will sleep better with you here, please. You have to be tired too."

She made room for him on the bed and he climbed in, wrapping his arms around her, "Get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," She muttered as she turned to kiss his cheek. She rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes, "You didn't hesitate."

"And I never will," He answered as he kissed her forehead, both falling asleep soon after escaping the trauma of the day.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, let me know! The episode was so stressful, haha! Currently a one-shot but I will probably continue it to deal with the lack of new episodes until the new season.


	2. Beetles and Seaweed Tea

A/N: A one-shot that kind of took on a life of it's own. It follows the aftermath of 2x16, so spoilers. It can be read separately or as a sequel to the "Without Hesitation" original one-shot.

Summary: A complication with Raven's wounds from Mount Weather sends Wick outside of Camp Jaha walls to find ingredients for a cure. Linctavia makes an appearance as well as Monty.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the 100.

* * *

Beetles with Seaweed Tea

Wick woke with a start, the sickening sound of a drill being replaced by the sound of Raven's even breathing. He was careful to lie still as his breathing returned to normal following his nightmare, not wanting to jostle Raven or her injuries. Her warm body was draped across his own, her head using his chest as a pillow, he kept his hands in strategic spots, like he did when he was carrying her, trying to avoid the most injured areas.

It was dark outside, letting him know that he had at least slept through dinner. His arms were throbbing from the journey, and while he was still exhausted he knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep until he could get the sound of drilling out of his head.

He decided to go and get some water for when Raven woke up. He carefully maneuvered himself from under her, replacing his pillow under her head. He knelt next to the bed for a moment, making sure she was still sound asleep before dropping a kiss to her forehead and leaving the room.

It wasn't lost on him that they had yet to define whatever it was they were doing, although he liked to think of it as a relationship. It didn't matter at the moment, there were more important things to focus on then defining what they were. For now it was simple; she didn't want him to leave her and he wouldn't dream of it.

The air was cooler as he walked outside. The guards were at their posts but it was relatively empty, anyone rescued from Mount Weather was probably resting in their current rooms. Wick knew the next few days would be hectic, and that would be without any major surprises.

He was nearly to the supply room when a figure caught his eye. Sitting against the outside of the Ark was the silhouette of someone he knew well, someone he cursed himself for not checking on sooner. He made a quick left and hurried outside.

"Monty," Wick called softly as he approached the boy, trying not to startle him.

"Wick," The boy looked up in surprise but pulled himself into a standing position.

Wick embraced his apprentice, relieved to see he seemed relatively unharmed. Physically at least, "You okay?"

"Yeah," He nodded, a far off look in his eyes as he slid back down to sit against the Ark. "Just thinking."

Wick slid down next to him, waiting for a moment, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Monty didn't respond at first, but Wick was optimistic. If he could get Raven to talk, his apprentice would be much easier to get to open up, "I did it."

"What?" Wick asked before it sunk in and he nearly kicked himself, "Oh, Monty…"

"I know. I know that technically I didn't pull the lever and it was an impossible choice between them and us but I made it possible... Jasper can't even look at me. They roomed us together temporarily and he won't even look at me. My best friend…"

Wick wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulder, unsure what to say. "You were in an impossible situation. Kane offered donation and they turned it down. They never would have stopped."

"So many innocent people had to die."

"You kids were innocent. None of you asked for this."

"Jasper lost Maya."

"The entire situation was a tragedy, it was never going to end well," Monty nodded slightly in agreement. "Jasper will come around. He is grieving and the best you can do is offer to be there for him. And you have to forgive yourself because you punishing yourself like this isn't helping anyone."

Monty nodded slowly, Wick wasn't sure he believed him. "Thanks."

"When was the last time you slept? Like really slept?"

"A few days," Monty mumbled.

"You need some sleep then."

"I can't go back to that room."

"Come on," Wick said as he stood up, "I have an idea."

Monty followed Wick to the supply room, Wick getting water for him and Raven and prompting Monty to get something for himself. He then led Monty down the halls to his room, "You can stay here until you are in a permanent room."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying somewhere else tonight. I can get another cot brought in here for tomorrow. Just try and get some sleep tonight, okay?"

"Thanks," Monty said as he settled onto the cot, "Tell Raven I say hi."

Wick rolled his eyes but was happy to see the slight smile on his apprentice's face, "Get some sleep. And come by soon, I can only work with mechanics by myself for so long. I need my apprentice back." He gathered some of his things and the brace he made for Raven before leaving Monty, who had already fallen asleep on the cot.

* * *

Wick left his room and walked the short distance to Raven's. He let himself in, walking quietly towards the bed.

"Where did you go?" Raven's voice asked as she startled Wick.

"To get some water," He said as he handed her the canteen, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," She muttered as she took a sip, "Sore."

He brushed back some stray hairs from her face, "Are you hungry? We slept through dinner but I grabbed some rations."

"Not really," She muttered as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Why did you bring that piece of junk in here?"

He rolled his eyes as she smiled, "That piece of artwork is ready for whenever you are up to walking."

"It's still tragic."

"You should go back to sleep."

"Hmm, you too. How is your arm?"

"Good," Her look of annoyed disbelief made him smile, "Throbbing but fine."

She nodded, her eyes growing heavy as she made room on the bed, "You're staying here, right?"

"You bet," He nodded as he climbed onto the cot, "I'm letting Monty stay in my room, you're much nicer to cuddle with."

She opened one eye, ignoring his comment, "Is he okay?"

Wick wasn't sure, "He says hi."

* * *

Wick woke with a start hours later, having been stuck in a nightmare filled with the man he killed and Raven's screaming. He could tell the sun was out, but it wasn't what woke him.

Another shiver brought him back to focus, and the intense feeling of heat. The thin blankets were bunched at the bottom of the bed, but the body draped across him made the room feel like an inferno.

Raven shivered again in her sleep, bringing Wick to a panic as he shook her awake, "Raven. Hey, wake up."

"I'm sleeping," She whined as she tried to snuggle closer to him, "It's freezing in here."

Wick sat up and moved to look at her wound, it was red and inflamed; more so than it had been a few hours ago, "Crap. Come on, we are going to medical."

Raven didn't respond as Wick wrapped the blanket around her shaking form, despite her insistence that she was cold a sweat broke out over her body. He braced himself for the pain as he lifted her into his arms before hurrying out of the room and towards medical.

* * *

He hurried into medical, immediately laying Raven on an exam table as he called out, "Jackson! I think she is developing an infection."

Abby's apprentice moved quickly over to the exam table as Wick hovered nearby. Jackson quickly removed the blanket and took a look at Raven's wound, "It looks infected. Sanitation wasn't their top priority."

"So what can we do? Do we have any medication?"

Jackson shook his head as he cleaned the wound, "We used up a large portion of our supplies following the bombing of Tondc. There might be someone who knows of something though." He turned to two interns working in the corner, "Go and get Lincoln and Octavia. Fast. Bring the Chancellor here as well, she should be monitored."

"Is she going to be okay?" Wick asked in a small voice as the two interns rushed off in opposite directions.

Jackson finished cleaning her wound, "Lincoln has some knowledge of cures the grounders used. You got her here fast, the infection hasn't reached her blood yet."

Wick held onto her hand as Jackson worked in the background, preparing a table for Abby who would be arriving shortly. It was only moments later when Lincoln and Octavia hurried into medical following the first intern.

"Is she okay?" Octavia asked moving quickly to Raven's side. They might not have always seen eye to eye, but everyone seemed to be on a clean slate following Mount Weather.

Lincoln followed her into the room, "Her wound is infected. Is there anything you know of or that the grounders used to cure infections?"

Wick felt relief as Lincoln nodded, "There is a seaweed that can be brewed into a tea. Some beetles also can have healing properties if ingested."

"Do you know where we can find either of these?" Wick asked before Jackson could.

"Yes, if we leave now we can be back in a few hours."

"I'll go get some packs together," Octavia offered as she moved away from Raven. "Wick, are you coming?"

"Yeah," He agreed as he brushed her hair back from her face.

Octavia hurried from the room as Lincoln gave Jackson a list of supplies he would have to have ready for when they returned. The second intern arrived with Kane carrying a relatively healthy looking Abby. He placed her on the exam table near Raven as Jackson came over to look her over.

"Her wound is infected," Abby said as Jackson cleaned her own. "Do we have anything?"

"No," Jackson said as he rewrapped Abby's wound, "Lincoln, Octavia and Wick are going to get what we need though. You seem alright for now, but I would prefer if your stayed here for observation."

Abby's argument was cut short by Kane's look, "Alright. Keep her hydrated."

"She always had a crap immune system," Wick found himself saying. "Her mother trading her rations for contraband kept her malnourished and her immune system second rate."

"We will look out for her," Jackson promised as Kane helped Abby get comfortable, "Just hurry back."

* * *

Wick followed Lincoln to the front of Camp to meet Octavia with the supplies. She handed him a backpack as they moved toward the front gate and waited to be let out. Wick watched the forest with trepidation as the gates opened, this would be only the second time he left the safety of these walls and the first time did not end well.

"Here," Octavia said as she handed him a small gun. Wick didn't know if he should thank her.

They started out with a quick pace, Wick following the pair into the forest. He felt relatively safe with the pair as they scanned the trees for any sign of danger.

"We will defiantly find the seaweed in the river a few miles from here. The beetles can be trickier but I know of a place only a little further that might have them."

"Do we need them both?" Wick asked wondering if getting one and returning would be the best option.

"I would prefer to get them both," Lincoln said looking back at him. "The seaweed is easier to find but the beetles are stronger. Raven's best chance is if we can get them both."

"Lead the way then."

* * *

The trio walked in silence through the forest, each lost in their own thoughts. Wick struggled to keep his mind off Raven back at camp. Octavia must have noticed this as she slowed slightly to walk with Wick.

"How long have you and Raven known each other?"

Wick smiled, "Years. I am a few years older than her but we lived on the same station on the Ark. We really got to know each other after she passed her exams. We annoyed each other every day to the best of our abilities."

Octavia laughed, "I'm pretty sure I have heard her refer to you as 'damn engineer' more often than your own name."

"That is probably very accurate."

Octavia smiled, "It is good she has you."

"It's pretty great that I have her too."

* * *

It was only about two hours after they left that Raven woke in medical delirious, trying to get off the exam table. Jackson did his best to hold her down while trying to get her to drink.

"Where am I?"

"You're in medical, Raven." Abby tried to talk to the young girl from where she rested, "You're going to be okay. Just do as Jackson says and relax."

"Kyle? He said he wouldn't leave," She muttered deliriously as she settled back onto the table.

"He will be right back, he didn't leave you." Abby said to the girl as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wick followed the pair clumsily along over the uneven terrain, relieved as he heard the sound of rushing water in the distance. It had been a little over an hour since they left camp and Wick was determined to move this trip along.

Kyle hurried towards the water, stopped only when Octavia tugged on his backpack with a sharp movement, "Wait."

"What?" He turned to look at her.

"My first week here I was almost eaten alive by a giant water snake. At least look before you go charging in there." Wick froze on the spot as Octavia passed him, repeating words Raven had said to him before, "Welcome to the ground."

"The river itself isn't deep, and the plant we are looking for shouldn't be hard to find," Lincoln said as the three got to the water's edge. Lincoln dug through his bag for some of the sample jars Jackson had given them. He led the three of them into the water and towards a reddish plant, "This is what we are looking for. Fill the jars with a little bit of the water and as much of the plant as you can."

The three set to work gathering the plant, Wick keeping an eye out for any movement in the water. It wasn't long before they had gathered enough of the plant for Raven, and some extra. "We can lead another group out tomorrow. It isn't a bad idea to stock up on supplies for camp." Octavia said as she finished packing the jars into her backpack.

"I agree," Lincoln said smiling at Octavia as if she was the sun. "We should start heading back. The place I believe we can find the beetles is not far from here. I think we may pass a tree with leaves that can help close their wounds as well."

* * *

The trio moved back into the forest, Lincoln leading them slightly off the path they had taken before to an area where the tree line met the water's edge. There were a number of large rocks situated in the area, and the ground was muddier.

Lincoln rummaged around his bag for more jars, "One of us will lift the rock and the others will try and gather as many beetles as we can when they scatter."

"I'll lift," Octavia offered as Lincoln handed Wick a jar, "Ready?" She waited as they both opened the jars and nodded, "One, two, three," She lifted the rock sending the bugs scattering.

Wick lunged for the quick moving insects but one caught two, he turned to see that Lincoln's jar had a large number of beetles crawling around as he secured the lid.

He looked to the pair sheepishly, "Maybe I should lift the next one.

* * *

They continued until they had lifted nearly all the rocks. Octavia proved to be better at catching the insects then Wick, but still wasn't as fast as Lincoln. Octavia packed away the jars of bugs as Lincoln spoke, "I'm going to run ahead and see if I can find the tree, fill a spare jar with some of the mud so we can keep some of these beetles back at camp. Then come meet me, I should be about two miles north."

"Be safe," Octavia said as Lincoln took off at a jog back in the direction of camp, leaving the pair alone.

Wick worked on gathering mud while Octavia distributed the jars between their two backpacks. He placed the jar back in his bag as he wiped the mud off his hands, "Should we move out?"

"Yeah," Octavia agreed as she lifted her own pack, "Let's go."

The walk back started in silence between the pair as they followed the path Lincoln had hurried off on. Wick adjusted his backpack over his good shoulder, trying to give his injured one a break. Octavia only let the silence last for a few moments before picking up the pace and asking some questions.

"Rumor has it Monty is staying in your room. Did you two know each other on the Ark?"

"Yeah, he is my apprentice. He was roomed temporarily with Jasper and after what happened he needed some space."

"Your room seems kind of small for two cots…"

Wick rolled his eyes as Octavia insinuated he slept elsewhere, "You sure like to gossip."

"I lived under the floor for sixteen years, it leaves you curious."

"I'm sorry."

Octavia shrugged, "As terrifying as the ground can be it can also be a new opportunity."

Wick allowed the silence to settle before breaking it with a joke and a cheeky grin, "So where did you sleep last night?"

* * *

It wasn't long before the pair caught up with Lincoln, who was just finishing collecting leaves in a canvas bag, "You found them."

He nodded, "There's only one tree. I know of places with a higher volume of trees. I can start collecting more for camp tomorrow, but these are more than enough for Abby and Raven's injuries."

"Let's get back to camp then," Wick said as Lincoln collected his pack. The trio headed off towards the direction of Camp Jaha, Wick eager to get back to Raven.

* * *

The rest of the walk back to camp was made in silence. The trek should've been a little over an hour, but their quick pace got them there faster. Wick was feeling tired when Octavia clasped a hand on his shoulder as the gate came into few, "Let's go fix her up."

"They're back, open the gate," Wick hears someone call as the gate springs to life, opening to let them inside. The trio immediately started making their way to medical as the gate was sealed behind them.

"Wick!" A voice called out, momentarily grabbing his attention. He saw Monty running towards him and only slowed momentarily for him to catch up. "I heard about Raven, is there anything I can do?"

"No," He said as he clapped a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "I think we got it, but I'll let you know. Hold down the fort for me until we can get back. I'm counting on you to keep engineering going."

"I won't let you down," Monty called as Wick headed inside the Ark. They went their separate ways, Wick's sole concern was getting to Raven.

* * *

Wick was the one to lead the way as they made their way to medical. He handed his backpack off to Jackson as soon as he entered the room and made his way to Raven, "How is she?"

"The fever has made her a bit delirious," Abby answered from her bed as Jackson, Octavia and Lincoln unpacked the backpacks, "But we have managed to keep her hydrated."

Wick looked her over as Octavia began to boil water. She was covered in a layer of sweat and hot to the touch, but still shivering. He readjusted the blanket around her as he watched the others prepare the medication.

"We brought back extra, figured we should start a supply." Lincoln said as he grabbed a dose of seaweed to brew, adding in a few of the leaves. "Start her on this, if we can get her coherent we can try the beetles tonight."

Jackson carefully poured the tea into a cup before handing it to Wick, "You may have better luck. She was asking for you earlier." He turned back to boil more water and start on a second dose for Abby, to ward off an infection from even starting.

Wick cringed at the thought of her waking up to find him missing. He carefully shook her awake, "Raven. Wake up, wrench monkey."

"Kyle," She muttered opening her eyes.

"I need you to try and drink this," He replies as he helps her sit up a bit. He placed the cup to her lips and helped her to drink, "Drink all of it."

She finished the tea and he laid her back onto the bed, tucking her in, before returning the cup to Jackson.

"She should have a dose every few hours. Hopefully she will be up and coherent enough to eat by tonight or tomorrow," Lincoln replied as Octavia brought the tea to Abby.

"Okay," Wick nodded as he returned to the chair next to Raven's bed, ready to keep watch for the next few hours. Lincoln and Octavia made quick work of unpacking the supplies as Jackson applied the leaves to both Raven and Abby's wounds. Octavia brought Wick water and rations before her and Lincoln left medical.

* * *

Medical was quiet for the rest of the day, allowing Wick to doze off in the uncomfortable chair and get some sleep. Besides the medical personal the only visitor to medical was Kane, who came under the guise of filling Abby in on what was going on at camp. Nobody believed them or called them out on this.

Jackson brewed the tea every three hours. He gave a small dose to Abby and a larger one to Raven. Wick woke an out-of-it Raven up each time and got her to drink the dose of tea. Jackson assured him that she was doing better.

It was about an hour after her second dose when Wick noticed a change. She was no longer hot to the touch and the shivering had stopped. Jackson explained that her fever had broken.

He was really glad he didn't leave to get something for dinner when Raven's eyes opened only moments later, glancing around until they locked on his, "Hey."

"Hey, wrench monkey. Have a long enough nap?"

She struggled to sit up, before Wick stepped in to help her, "What am I doing in medical again?"

"You and your crap immune system caught an infection, but you should be okay now."

Her eyebrows crinkled in concentration, "You had me drink something."

He nodded, "A grounder tea with healing properties. Lincoln, Octavia and I went out and gathered supplies this morning."

"You went outside camp?"

"I told you," Wick replied with a cheeky grin, "I have great follow through." His smile grew as Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was only a short while later when Jackson came over to the pair, carrying a cup and a plate. Wick wasn't sure how this was going to go over.

"Hungry?" He asked as he placed the plate on Raven's lap, handing her tea to Wick.

"Is this a joke?"

"They have healing properties, even stronger than the tea."

Raven poked one of the bugs, that it seemed Jackson had cooked somehow. She picked one up slowly and looked to Wick, "How bad can it be?" She quickly popped it into her mouth, making a face immediately and reaching for the tea. She took a quick sip and her face didn't improve, "Ugh, what is this?"

"Seaweed and leaf brew."

"It was better when I was delirious with fever."

"It will help you get better," Wick argued, encouraging her to eat another.

She ate another quickly, leaving three more on her plate, "Want one?"

"Oh no, those are for you," He insisted pushing away the hand offering him an insect as she laughed.

* * *

It took her a good twenty minutes to finish the remaining three bugs and her tea. Wick rewarded her with what remained in his canteen as he left to get them both some real food.

The two ate their dinner, enjoying playful conversation. Kane and Abby were enjoying their own dinner, a curtain being pulled between the beds by Jackson to give both pairs some privacy.

Jackson brewed more tea for nighttime doses before coming over to check Raven's wound and replacing the leaves, "It's best if you stay here over night."

"Is that really necessary?"

"I think it's for the best," Jackson responded as he left Raven's curtained off room, shooting Wick a hopeful look that he could talk her into it.

Wick let Raven stew in silence for a moment before breaking the room, "Hey. Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you are CuTe."

Despite her best efforts a smile broke onto her face, "That was tragic."

"You are pretty cute," He argued as he laced their hands together. He considered it a victory when she didn't immediately pull away. "I need you to stay here tonight and listen to Jackson. When I woke up this morning I was terrified. I need to know you are getting the best care possible."

He waited a long moment before she nodded, "Okay." It had been a while since she had someone who cared so much, "Will you stay too?"

He nodded as she made room for him on the small bed. He climbed in, positioning them like they had the night before. He kissed the side of her head softly as the pair relaxed, "I would make another chemistry joke to lighten the mood but all the good ones Argon."

She rolled her eyes, "Let me recover in peace, Wick." He pretended he didn't see her smile as the pair drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! This was originally supposed to be a shorter one-shot but something happened and this came about. I have other one-shots in progress so if you like it keep checking in!


End file.
